


Dear Lord, Its Me, Kaloy

by pangpangs



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pangpangs/pseuds/pangpangs
Summary: I'm not good at summaries but:Ian and Paolo are boyfriends. Kaloy likes Pao. Complications and mishaps follow.
Relationships: Ian Pangilinan/Paolo Pangilinan, Paolo Pangilinan/Kaloy Tingcungco
Kudos: 28





	Dear Lord, Its Me, Kaloy

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER WALA PONG PAWANG KATOTOHANAN ANG NASA FIC NA ITO. PURELY FICTIONAL PLEASE LANG.
> 
> Heavily based on the Gallavich fic, The Miseducation of Derek Hill.

If you’re gonna tell Ian that one day he’s gonna come to a point in his relationship with his boyfriend where he has to assess the attractiveness of a 17 year old punk because of the utter jealousy burning a hole in his chest, he might have laughed at you then, but that was exactly what he was doing right now. Kaloy, his mom had then introduced to Ian, had a weird taste in fashion, Ian noted. He had tons amount of clothing on him, clad with a striking smile and a long-sleeved polo beneath an oversized pullover and a corduroy jacket. A skinny, super tight pair of ripped jeans hugged his the long frame of his legs, and if it weren’t for the gift of baked cookies on his and his mother’s hands, Ian would think he came straight out of the broadway adaptation of Amelie.

The teenager was able to pique Ian’s curiosity in the few minutes he had spent in his apartment because the moment this poor kid laid eyes on his puppy of a boyfriend, Pao (who apparently was busy rummaging a shit ton of boxes around the apartment behind his back), Ian could swear he can literally hear Kaloy's heartbeat going feral and wild. 

You see, Paolo and Ian just recently moved into their new apartment a few blocks away from their previous one. Their new flat is not much of an upgrade from their previous shithole basically, but in this place, they were hoping that their sleep at night would not be disrupted by knocks at ungodly hour from old Christian people who were asking them relentlessly if they’re interested about gay conversion therapy. In the three nights they’ve spent in their apartment, luckily, there had been countless uninterrupted sleeping (and fucking), and Ian for one was grateful for it.

Except until maybe this morning. 

Kaloy had been dragged to the Pangilinan apartment by his extremely smiley and giddy mother, who had come bearing welcoming gifts for the couple. Kaloy had been bored at first; probably going through some hormonal issues as most teens do, but Ian didn’t miss how that bored frown turned animatingly into a smile when he caught a sight of his boyfriend. Ian would’ve agreed because yes, Paolo is gorgeous as fuck, if it were not for his irrational slurry of jealousy and insecurity.

“Hi, new neighbors! We’re from two units away. We just moved here a week before you guys moved in.” Margaret, the mother, said, handling the cookies to Ian. “I’m Margaret, but you can call me Marga, and this kid right here is my son, Kaloy. Teka, tanggalin mo nga ‘yang jacket mo, ang init init!” 

“It’s fashion, ma. Its trendy, ano ba!” Kaloy his heart eyes still following Paolo’s movement behind Ian, mumbled with a sour tone of voice. Ian, though only being 24 years old, didn’t know much anymore what these teens consider to be as trendy fashion now, and it was fine for him. Him and Paolo were totally fine with their basic tops and pairs of denim shorts. “And don’t call me a kid, I’m turning eighteen!”

“Hi I’m Ian, nice to meet you two! Ah, I live here with my boyfriend.” Ian didn’t know, or at least he refuses to recognize, the petty reason why he put an emphasis on the word boyfriend.

It seemed that Ian was successful with his mission however, because the word seemed to wake Kaloy up from his haze. “Oh- boyfriend? Wait you two are boyfriends? You're gay?”

Marg hissed. “Kaloy…”

Ian flashed them a wide smile. “Yeah!”, he then turned his back and regarded his boyfriend, “Pao, come here for a sec, come meet our new neighbors!”

“Uh, hello, I’m Paolo!” Paolo introduced himself, flashing the two with a wide, dazzling grin. That had been the exact second, Ian thought in retrospect, when Kaloy fell unrequitedly in love with his boyfriend. He couldn’t blame it on the poor kid, you see, Paolo was only wearing a white top that clung to his torso a little too well as he was all sweaty from all of the unboxing that he was doing. He had been, was, is truly a gift to the gays from god. He had been able to render Kaloy speechless and unmoving like his smile had the power of Medusa’s eyes.

Marg had then decided that she’s gonna be the one who has to break the awkward lovestruck silence. “Hi! I’m Marg and here’s my son, Kaloy, nice meeting you Paolo!” 

She then clapped her hands. “Well we’re just here to give you our welcoming gifts. At tsaka nga pala, we’re planning to have a casual housewarming party in our apartment this Friday, so if you two lovebirds can drop by and say hi, I would be so happy.” Marg regarded them with such intensity that the two men can only nod. When she got their affirmation to her invitation, she gave the couple one last grin before dragging the then lead-footed Kaloy out of their apartment.

Paolo, the clueless puppy that he is, just ruffled his hair and smiled innocently. “Well, that was… something.” he said, before going back to his unboxing. 

-

Then came Friday, and Ian found himself nursing an eggnog on his right hand alone as Paolo had to spend overtime at work. Ian didn’t know anyone from the party and Marg was busy tending to every single visitor so he was left with no option but to spend time with Kaloy.

“So,” He coughed and proceeded with a feigned nonchalance, “kayo ni Paolo ah, how.. I mean how did that happen?” Kaloy the little bastard looked at Ian and scanned him up and down. “I mean this with no offense ah, because you look like a suit and tie 9 to 5 kind of a guy, and Pao, he seems to very gritty and maangas. the veins on his arms and hands very much say so. He seems like a rough guy and you.. well.”

Oh, he definitely meant that with offense, Ian thought. Ian just smiled at the snarky little son of a bitch and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I guess thats just how true love works." Hindi rin alam ni Ian kung bakit siya pumapatol sa ka petty-han ni Kaloy.

"I guess so..."

The awkward, palpable silence between the two was then interrupted a few moments later by Paolo surprising Ian from behind, snaking his long, toned arms around Ian’s waist to give him a backhug. Paolo then put his chin on Ian’s shoulder and gave him a quirky side grin. “Tapos na ako sa work. Uwi na tayo, bub?”

“Teka, teka kuya Pao, kararating mo lang! Don’t you want to grab some drink muna?” 

Kuya Pao. Pssh.

Paolo regarded Kaloy with an apologetic smile without disentangling himself from Ian. “Sorry, kid. I had a long day. I need to sleep.” He then turned to his side so his lips were a few inches away from Ian’s ears. “Ian here has to put me to sleep.”

Ian willed his ears not to turn red at the innuendo and he grinned at Kaloy who was partly awestruck and disgusted by what Pao just let him eavesdrop at that moment. Ian handed Kaloy his empty cup and turned around to face a barely awake Paolo with a lazy smile, “Halika na, namiss kita eh.”

-

What woke up Ian the next morning was once again the smell of freshly baked cookies and the absence of his boyfriend’s heat next to him. He groaned as he felt no presence of his Paolo on the empty space on their bed. He assumed Pao had an early appointment today so he had to go to work early that day, but he was then proven wrong immediately when he heard two voices – one of them was definitely Paolo’s hoarse morning voice – coming from the kitchen.

When Ian came out, he swore he did not imagine seeing Kaloy’s definitely devilish grin at him as he was exiting the couple’s apartment. Paolo, on the other hand, was at the kitchen counter, busy munching the baked cookies he assumed Kaloy most probably brought while he was asleep, and moaning a little too dramatic at how tasty the cookies were. He then noticed Ian’s footsteps. “Oh, you’re awake na pala, bub. Come try these, Kaloy brought us a new set of cookies. Apparently, his mom always cook too much, kaya palaging may extra. Weird family, but hey, we got cookies!”

Ian scoffed. Yeah they always cook too much. 

Ian was too busy inspecting the cookies for unknown reasons that he hadn't been able to notice Paolo handling him a flash drive. “Also, that kid handed me this,” Pao scrunched his face in utter confusion, “Apparently, he made me a mixtape. He told me it was a collection of songs from his favorite movies. He mentioned a bunch of his favorite movies din, but man, you know me, I’m a bit uncultured when it comes to films. It’s your area, you might like it.” 

Ian snorted. The kid was actually attempting to woo his boyfriend. 

Ian took away the flash drive and put it aside in the hopes of Paolo forgetting that it exists. He then surprised his clueless boyfriend by pushing him towards the counter, caging Pao in between his legs and arms. Their eyes met as Paolo let Ian’s warm hands roam around the large of his back, on top and then slowly beneath his shirt. Pao’s breathing hitched as Ian nosed on his neck, laying multiple soft kisses at the large of his collarbones up to his chin. “You’re mine.” Ian whispered as his lips met Paolo’s left ear.

Paolo pushed Ian a little and laughed at his boyfriend’s silliness. “Are you for real? Are you really jealous of him? Man, he’s a kid!” 

Ian, with lust clouding his current judgment, didn’t put much thought into what Pao was saying and he plastered himself fully onto Pao’s body. "Bakit ako magseselos eh sa akin ka?" When they felt each other’s hardness, they both groaned in pleasure. It didn’t take too much time for their lips to meet and for their clothes to start flying around.

“Wait, sa kwarto tayo.”

Pao threw himself excitedly to the bed, and looked at Ian with a devilish grin as the younger man settles himself in between Pao’s legs. Pao threw back his head to give Ian more access to his neck as he kept undoing Pao with kisses being peppered on every single inch of his body, and the older man can only sigh deeply. He trailed kisses from his chest, to his nipples down to his abs. “Fuck, Paopao.”

The older man let his hands roam around Ian’s body, and when he was able to get a hold of both of Ian’s wrists, he surprised Ian by turning them both around so the younger man was beneath Pao now, and his grip still keeping Ian’s hands on his back. Pao then smiled mischievously at his boyfriend. “Anong sayo ako? What if I say you’ve used up all of your touching privileges today, Ian?”

And Ian was not sure how Pao did it, his mind was so blinded with lust that he can only register the events that happened next as a blur, but the older man was able to ride him while his hands still encaging Ian’s wrists. Ian was turning red both from pleasure and anger at his boyfriend, “Pao, the fuck! Let me touch you! Are you fucking kidding me?”

His desperation to touch his lover quickly turned into a bargaining session. “Ah, dahil ba nagselos ako? Hindi na ulit, okay? What do you want me to do?” Pao was laughing now, injected with moans in between as kept riding the younger man. “Let me touch you! I wanna touch you!”

“Gaano kalala?”

“Fuck… ahh. Bad! So fucking bad! I’d do anything!”

They were both screaming now in pleasure, and if it weren’t for the sound of stainless steel clanking onto the ground, Ian wouldn’t notice a third person failing to stifle a moan. They both suddenly froze, and they looked at each other. “The fuck was that? You heard that right?” Ian nodded to Pao, and they both quickly dragged themselves to their kitchen to check whoever that is. 

Paolo quickly scanned the room, and Ian didn’t know if it was exhaustion or not but his boyfriend seemed to not find anything sketchy about the scene. Maybe he didn’t hear the moan. “That was weird. Mood-killer, puta.” Pao just yawned, stretched his bare arms and he went back to their bedroom. “I’m just gonna go to sleep, bub.”

Ian on the other hand, clearly knew what went on; the cookie tray on the floor and the ajar door being his biggest clues. 

He has some talking and therapy session to do with a perverted brat next door.

Ian quickly put some clothes on and headed straight to his new neighbors’ unit. He tapped his knuckles a little too hard on Marg and Kaloy’s unit door, the empty cookie tray held tightly in his other hand. Marg was the one who answered the door. “Hi, Ian!”

“Hi, Marg! I just wanna bring back this cookie tray and say a quick thanks na rin for the cookies. You’ve been very generous to me and Paolo, and we appreciate it so much. Is Kaloy there?”

Marg quickly turned around and scanned the flat for traces of her son. “Yeah he’s at the kitchen. Come in!”

Ian quickly went to stand next to a cowering Kaloy who definitely looked guilty as hell. “What? Anong gusto mo?”

“So na-enjoy mo yung live show?" Ian snarled at the teenager.

Kaloy tried to act innocent but before he can even utter a word, Ian was already talking. "Don't even try to deny it, weirdo."

"Nakabukas ang pintuan eh and I was only supposed to collect the cookie tray!" Kaloy defended himself.

Ian could only sigh in exasperation. He sat next to Kaloy on the couch and regarded him with a serious look. "Okay, look, I don't know if you're going through some rough patch right now and I don't know as well if I care enough to know the answer to that, but can you please do me, Pao the favor of being a normal teenager, at least in front of us? There're tons of porn on the internet, use that as your material, like normal teenagers do. We're not a peep show."

Kaloy thought it was pretty much useless to deny it right now, and he deflated further onto his seat. He was not able to muster the strength to return Ian's look. "Does he know?"

"No." Ian said. He continued, "Look, I get you. I was once a lovestruck teenager before, but you have to know your limits and that you have to stop once you know that the guy you're in love with is happily committed to another guy. You're eighteen as you said, hindi ko na dapat sinasabi pa sayo ito." He emphasized with a strong edge in his voice. "Isa pa, and you're not gonna like what's gonna happen." 

-

Unbeknownst to Ian, his threats most definitely fell on deaf ears. Kaloy was so blindly in love with his neighbor that Ian's yesterday trip to their unit didn't have much of an effect to him. He waited on his doorstep until Ian went out for his daily morning run before traversing the distance to his neighbors' unit and willing his knuckles to knock on their door. 

Holy shit. The ass kicking he could've risked and gotten from Ian would be so worth it, he thought, because what welcomed Kaloy in was the stunning visuals of a Paolo with nothing but a towel on. "Oh, hi Kaloy!" Pao greeted with a wide smile, tousling and drying his long hair with another towel.

Kaloy racked his mind quickly for things to say. He didn't have much of a gameplan when he decided to come here that day, so he decided to go with what his mind thought of first, "Uh.. the flash drive! Yes, I just wanna ask, how's your progress with the mixtape I sent you?"

"Hindi pa ako tapos, pero so far my favourite was the songs from the Lady Bird soundtrack. I've yet to see the film but the soundtrack is so good. Thanks pala for collating these ha! I'm gonna be the first to admit na hindi talaga ako film-buff, cause its Ian who is more of the nerdy type when it comes to media and arts between us two, pero this soundtrack mix made me wanna watch these films!"

Kaloy refused to acknowledge how quickly the mention of Ian's name soured his mood and he chose to focus on the Lady Bird bit of what Pao just said. Shuta, Kaloy's a Lady Bird gay eh. It took him an Herculean effort to keep himself standing straight kasi puta, hinang hina na naman tuhod ni bakla.

"We could watch Lady Bird together, if you want!" Kaloy said excitingly. Paolo, clueless to the ulterior motive of the teenager, seemed to quickly warm up to the idea.

"Yeah that would be nice! We could do it here, I think Ian has a projector here somewhere so we can set it up here in the counter and make the wall across it our big screen! That sounds fun!"

Watching Pao plan the seemingly harmless event animatingly to him made Kaloy's heart swell in admiration for the older man. It was becoming all too much for him that when he uttered the next few words, what he was only able to do afterwards was to give himself a mental slap. "I like you Pao." 

"Huh?"

"I really.." The teenager mustered all of his strength and shamelessness, and gave the older guy a quick peck on the lips. "..really like you."

"Aw, kid.."

Nagpintig ang tenga ni Kaloy sa kanyang narinig. He was definitely expecting for rejection, but this was worse than what he could ever anticipate for. "Hindi ako bata!"

"Oo, dahil isa kang pervert, you son of a bitch!"

Both Kaloy and Pao were shocked by another voice joining them in the room. Ian stood at the doorstep, and at the sight of Pao's naked torso and Kaloy's hand still glued on Pao's shoulder, his face immediately turned beet red in jealousy.

"Good morning bub..." Pao flinched as he saw how his words soured Ian's mood even further. The entire scenario was almost laughable to him until he heard Ian let out a loud roar as he went running straight for the poor kid.

"Holy shit!" Pao ran quickly to meet his bull of a boyfriend before he reached Kaloy, effectively tackling the younger guy onto the floor. Ian was squirming underneath the weight of Pao's body while spewing expletives after expletives to Kaloy. Pao then took a look at Kaloy, who was petrified and stuck in his place next to the kitchen counter. "Are you for real? Umalis ka na!"

That woke up Kaloy from his fugue state, and he went running out the door and into his home. Ian, on the other hand, was far from over with his little episode. "Run, little bitch. Alam ko kung sa'n ka nakatira! Wag ang boyfriend ko!"

Pao was not able to hold in the laughter anymore. He laughed loudly at his boyfriend, while his hands had once again made contact with both Ian's wrists and locked it to the ground on top of his head. He grinned down at Ian's face. "Akala ko ba sayo ako?" Pao said, using his ultimate weapon against his boyfriend - his puppy eyes.

It was so infuriating for Ian how much of a hold Pao had to his feelings in general, because that simple question easily flipped his sour mood. He pouted at Pao and avoided his eyes - damn those eyes. "Hinalikan mo siya."

"Hinalikan niya ako." And Ian knew that. Eh bakit ba, gusto niya magpasuyo eh?

"Mahal mo siya?" Ian mumbled, still avoiding Pao's eyes.

Pao immediately turned into a soft pile of mush because of how cute Ian was being at that moment. He decided to hide his reddening face at the crook of Ian's neck and plastered his body against Ian's. He nosed at Ian's clavicle, "Yeah I think so. Naghahanap hanap na din ako ng mga bansang medyo mas mababa ang age of consent kaso gusto ko na talaga siyang pakasalan. Ano sa tingin mo?"

Ian laughed at Pao's sarcasm. He found it funny as well how dramatic the mood change was from a few minutes ago when he found Kaloy and Pao up to that moment. "You're annoying as fuck."

"You love me though."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"No... I don't."

At nagsilaparan na naman nga ang kanilang mga damit.


End file.
